


Two is Better Than One

by ritsuizumi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Knotting, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuizumi/pseuds/ritsuizumi
Summary: Hiyori and Ibara happen to go into heat around the same time during practice. Hiyori, however, didn't take his suppressants, much to Ibara's dismay. Jun catches them both in their heats in the infirmary before they have time to take their suppressants. Basically Jun is a lucky fuckin' alpha.





	Two is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, lot's of good old Alpha/Beta/Omega. Hiyori and Ibara are both omegas, and Jun in an alpha. Hope you all enjoy!

Hiyori wasn't one to hide who he was. He prided himself on being an omega, and was certain almost every individual in the school had known this fact. Ibara, however, was quite the opposite.  
  
His first heat had embarrassed him enough for one lifetime, and ever since the inncident he always had a bottle of supressants on hand. In every practice room, infirmary, pretty much in every corner of the school _just incase_. Ibara found the state of his heats rather shameful— less in the _gratifying_ way and more in a way that made him feel disgraceful and completely out of his desired control.  
  
Working together in Eden had become quite a problem as Hiyori began to take his supressants less, even taking his collar off from time to time purposely trying to emit as much of his pheromones as possible. Ibara found himself constantly having to scold the other before it became too much of a distraction for the other two alphas of the group.  
  
Not only did this pose the problem of a lack of practicing— both Nagisa and Jun had quite the possesive personalities which would inevitably clash thanks to Hiyori's behaviour. And Ibara could tell he loved every moment of it.  
  
Today wasn't any different, Ibara knew by the way Hiyori's face was flushed and how he faltered in his dance movements that something was up.  
  
"Hey," Ibara panted, reaching for the remote to turn the music off, quickly replacing it with his water bottle and taking a chug, "are you seriously doing it again?"  
  
Hiyori let out a shaky breath, bracing himself on the mirrored-wall. His legs shook and Ibara was quick to notice the other two's eyes on the boy, feeling the overwhelming energy that began to swarm the room.  
  
"Nghh, I'm fine," Hiyori panted, purposely tugging at his shirt collar to expose some of his creamy skin. Ibara sighed, rolling his eyes and moving towards Hiyori with ease.  
  
"Excellency, we will be back shortly," Ibara hummed, hearing the small whine that escaped Hiyori as he wrapped an arm around him for support, "it will only be a quick stop to the infirmary."  
  
"Thank god," Jun mumbled, visibly affected by the scene, his face flushed and his movements more fidgety than normal. Nagisa was more composed, humming in response as he took a swig from his water bottle.  
  
"Ah, you snake, I said I'm fiine," Hiyori whined, gripping onto the other boy as they left the practice room swiftly. Ibara grunted, trying his best to drag Hiyori through the hallways, avoiding the stares of the occasional student walking by. All these regular course students will _definitely_ hear from him later, thinking they can give them such lustful stares.  
  
"How many times do I need to tell you to take your suppressants?" Ibara clicked his tongue, feeling ridiculous having to scold someone older than him.  
  
"Mm, you can't tell me what to do," Hiyori nuzzled his head into Ibara's like a cat seeking attention. Even though the other boys touches were only for support, Hiyori still felt his body tingle, feeling the warmth of another.  
  
"It's dangerous, princess," Ibara huffed, gripping at Hiyori's waist tighter, feeling like the boy could slip out of his grasp any moment, "do you know how much your stench gets spread around?"  
  
"Rude," Hiyori pouted at the word choice, opting to almost lean into Ibara completely, "what a shame if a big bad alpha has to come take care of me."  
  
Ibara rolled his eyes, turning down another one of the long hallways the school held. _Of course_ their practice room was far from the infirmary, and _of course_ this is the one day Ibara accidentally forgot to bring his bottle of pills. Well, he was rather embarrassed taking them in front of others anyways.  
  
"We're almost there. I'm positive almost every alpha in the _school_ knows you're in heat now..."  
  
Ibara felt his own body begin to warm up, internally cursing himself. Luckily Hiyori was a good enough excuse for him to leave the practice room as well, realizing both of them had been in heat and that he was in dire need of suppressants.  
  
Of _course_ their heat schedules had to aline, this was absolutely the worst week to hold a practice. Nagi— _Excellency_ had been riling him up more than usual, sliding his fingers through his hair in a totally sexy manner he wasn't even aware of! Ibara bit his lip, finally making it to his destination and quickly turning into the infirmary.  
  
"Ah, good, no one is here," Ibara breathed, his body going from warm to hot in a matter of seconds. He sat Hiyori on one of the beds, moving his shaking body to the counter, reaching upwards to the cupboards. Before he could even try to open it, he felt his knees buckle, an unintentional moan escaping his lips as he fell to the floor.  
  
"Ibara?" Hiyori questioned, sitting up slightly from where he was laying, his own face flushed and sweaty.  
  
"I-I'm fine- just give me a second-" Ibara squeezed his legs together, fingers gripping at his own shirt. His body ached so suddenly, needing— _craving_ to be touched more and more as the seconds passed.   
  
"Even I can smell you," Hiyori giggled breathlessly, laying back and throwing an arm over his forehead, shaky fingers reaching for his phone.  
  
"This is— it's the worst," Ibara panted, squeezing his eyes shut. His heat always came back in a tenfold if he takes too many suppressants a day, and he suddenly felt the need to rip the collar off of his neck— that or all of his clothes off.  
  
Ibara groaned, reaching for the countertop above him. He mustered the courage to get back onto his feet, pulling himself up, practically laying against the counter for support. He let out a gasp at the small friction he got against it, trying to refrain from rutting his hips into the counter like a dog.  
  
"Nnh," he heard Hiyori whine behind him, turning his head in a daze, seeing the boy tugging at his own sweatpants.   
  
"Don't you— don't you fucking dare," Ibara breathed, now feeling the motivation to stop Hiyori push him to reach towards the cupboard.   
  
Before Ibara could even manage he was interrupted by the infirmary door opening. His initial fear was that a passing by alpha may had smelled them and he wouldn't be able to do anything to _stop_ them.   
  
He wasn't far off.  
  
Jun stood at the doorway, glancing between the two of them in silence, giving out small little huffs of breath ( _was he in a rush?_ ).  
  
"Jun-kun," Hiyori groaned, eyes fluttering shut as he reached into his pants, lips parting slightly as he did. Jun quickly shut the door, locking it behind him.  
  
"W-Where is Excellency?" Ibara's body reacted more knowing it was in the presence of an alpha and it made him inwardly punch himself in the face. The redhead slowly turned so he could face the other boy, still gripping the counter tightly.  
  
"Wandered off," Jun growled, making his way towards Ibara quickly, licking his lips. His body was moving quicker than his mind, and the rare smell of _Ibara_ filled his senses more than anything else had in the past week.  
  
"Wait—" Ibara gasped, his body not able to keep up when the other boy pinned him against the counter, shoving his face into Ibara's neck. Ibara felt his eyes widen, mouth falling open with a broken plea as Jun sucked on the skin around his collar.  
  
"D-Don't bite-" Ibara gasped, fingers reaching up to grip and weakly shove at Jun's shoulders, his body far too weak and needy to listen to him.  
  
"You smell too fucking good," Jun groaned into his neck, inhaling the scent of the other boy, feeling his own rut coming on. His mind was hazy, and he pulled back, nose close enough to Ibara's that it brushed against it.  
  
"Jun-kuuun," Hiyori's whine came out needy and annoyed, his sweatpants already shucked down enough for him to shove two fingers into his hole, writhing into the sheets below him, "I'm— my body is so hot— I need you," Hiyori didn't bother to hold back his noises as he continued to finger himself, already overwhelmingly slick from practice.  
  
Jun snapped out of it, pulling himself away from Ibara. The redhead nearly collapsed then and there, already so hypersensitive and aching to be full of something— _anything_ , that it made him miss the presence.  
  
"Wait, are you two—" Ibara cut off his sentence as he got an answer, watching Jun tug his own shirt over his head and crawl over the boy on the bed.  
  
"Nn, I used my fingers all night," Hiyori choked out, his insides aching to be full as he curled his fingers in deep, easily sliding in a third, "B-But it's not enough, I need to be full—"  
  
Hiyori's words stopped when Jun swallowed them down, kissing him deep and hard. Jun felt dizzy at the overwhelmingly delicious scents that filled the room, feeling himself ache in his own sweatpants without having even been touched.  
  
"Move," Jun huffed against Hiyori's lips, tugging at his wrist and getting him to slide his fingers out with a whine. He immediately replaced them with his own, feeling how wet amd warm Hiyori was, his own breath catching in his throat. The urge to flip the boy over and shove his dick in was almost too much, and Jun groaned, kissing Hiyori deeply again as a distraction.  
  
Ibara was absolutely pretrified. Not at the scene, of course he has heard and seen it all before, but never like _this_ — never when his body felt so empty and needy. He slowly felt himself begin to lose all self control, panting weakly as he moved towards the couple.  
  
"Jun-kun," Hiyori whined against Jun's lips, reaching forward to frantically tug the other boys pants down. He wrapped his fingers around Jun's cock immediately, and feeling how hot and heavy it was in his hands made his own dick twitch weakly, dripping precum onto his stomach.  
  
"Fuck," Jun gasped, rutting forward into Hiyori's hand. Jun was so out of it he didn't even notice Ibara sliding up behind him and pressing his body into his back until Ibara licked a stripe up his ear.  
  
"Jun-kun," Ibara's voice was breathy and sultry and it made Jun groan, turning his head towards the other boy, "I need it too..."  
  
Jun believed for a solid few seconds that he was dreaming. There was no way such an erotic, fantasy like scene that you'd find in doujinshi was happening to him, but Ibara pressing his own hardness into his back and moaning into his ear brought him back to reality.  
  
"Jun-kuuun," Hiyori whined, gripping his fingers tighter around Jun's cock and tugging it slowly, "I'm going to die if you're not in me— p-please..."  
  
Jun removed his fingers, gently slapping Hiyori's thigh as a signal for him to turn over. Hiyori whined as he did, his own cock continuing to drip as it bobbed between his legs. Jun tugged down Hiyori's sweatpants as far as he could, rubbing and kneeding the boys ass and hearing small encouraging noises as he did. Hiyori pushed his face into the sheets below him, reaching between his legs to tease at his own slick hole.  
  
"Jun-kun," Hiyori let out another broken whine, his body hungry to be filled. He had been waiting all night, locking himself in his room and playing with himself trying to satisfy his heat but to no avail.  
  
Jun was about to reach for his own cock, but stopped when a pair of hands behind him did the job, stroking it a few times before lining it up with Hiyori's entrance.  
  
"Fuck him," Ibara licked his lips, the slickness in his own underwear beginning to get uncomfortable as he rubbed himself against the small of other boy's back, "Claim him and make him yours..."  
  
The words and the heat slowly envolping his cock were almost enough to send Jun over the edge, but he recomposed himself quickly, gripping at one of Hiyori's hips and shoving himself in completely in one swift movement.  
  
Hiyori sobbed, feeling his body constrict around the cock that suddenly filled him to the brim as he came prematurely, gripping at the sheets so hard they could tear.  
  
"Jun-kun, _Jun-kun_ ," Hiyori repeated, eyes shut tight and drool steadily falling from his mouth as Jun pulled out completely before shoving back in. Jun groaned at how hot and slick Hiyori was, his brain feeling as if was only wired to fuck Hiyori until he was satisfied.   
  
The two omegas scents were far too much for him, and he turned his head to Ibara, meeting him for a sloppy kiss over his shoulder.   
  
"Don't stop," Hiyori groaned, feeling Jun's speed drop in the slightest, his cock leaking from his orgasm with each push against his sweet spot. _This was it_ , Hiyori thought. Jun hit every spot that he couldn't reach perfectly and he muffled a loud whine into the sheets, shoving his own hips back. He was overstimulated already, but his brain was too fuzzy to even register it, only wanting _more_.  
  
"Please," Ibara panted against Jun's lips, not knowing what he was pleading for. He couldn't stop himself from moving to slide his own sweatpants off, even when his brain screamed at him that he was being a stupid cock hungry slut that didn't actually need this.   
  
_Oh well, worries for another day_ , Ibara quickly shoved all thoughts aside and reached behind him to slide two fingers into himself. He was just as slick as Hiyori, if not slicker, craving the stretch of an alpha inside of him. It's been a while since he's fucked during a heat, as he was usually able to get through it himself with his own sheer will power.  
  
"Ohii-san," Jun panted and licked his lips, tasting the saltiness of his sweat as he shoved into the boy hard, rubbing a hand against his lower back, "You're acting too slutty, going around the school smelling like this..." A particularly hard thrust caused Hiyori to let out a sob, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes as Jun contiuned to slam into him unmercifully.  
  
"You're _mine_ ," Jun growled, leaning down to suck and bite at Hiyori's back, moving towards his neck. The collar got in his way, but he still nipped around it, blooming nice bruises over his omega's skin, "No one else can have you."  
  
Hiyori moaned, nodding his head frantically. Jun's possesive behaviour only made him harder, his body already recovering from his last orgasm and awaiting the next.  
  
Ibara bit his lip, giving a small muffled noise when he pushed his fingers in just right. Hearing Jun's possesive words made Ibara writhe more, and he weakly leaned forward to nuzzle the nape of Jun's neck, seeking attention.  
  
"Fill him up good," Ibara breathed, running his lips against the skin and moving his free hand to wrap around Jun, scratching down his chest. Ibara narrowed his eyes, and out of suspicion mumbled, "Give him your knot."  
  
Hiyori audibly sobbed at the words, clenching tighter around Jun. Jun grunted, noticing how the words affected him and smirked, slamming into Hiyori hard enough it felt like it would bruise, "Is that what you want, Ohii-san?"  
  
Hiyori didn't answer, and Jun reached around him to pinch and pull on one of his nipples roughly, burying himself completly in the omega and stilling his hips.  
  
"J-Jun-kun—" Hiyori weakly murmured, eyes rolling as he gripped at the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white.   
  
"Answer him," Ibara breathed, shamelessly rubbing his now free and leaking cock into Jun's back.  
  
"I—I want it," Hiyori choked out, the cock inside him so deep it felt like it was at the back of his throat, "I want you to fill me up so good it makes my stomach hurt..."  
  
No response, and Hiyori whined, thunking his head down in defeat, "Want your babies..."  
  
Jun knew Hiyori must have felt his cock twitch at the words, slowly pulling out so he could shove himself back in twice as hard.  
  
Of course it was all lip service. Jun knew Hiyori didn't actually want that— he wanted to whore himself out as much as he could, but the thought was enough to turn both of them on _immensely_.  
  
"Please," Hiyori sobbed, his cock leaking steadily at each precise hit. Jun continued to pinch and rub at Hiyori's sore nipples, only heightening the other boy's pleasure as he did.  
  
Jun grunted, his body wanting nothing more than to knot the boy beneath him as his orgasm drew closer. He gave a few more rough thrusts before groaning quietly, spilling deep inside Hiyori. It had only been a day, but it felt like it had been a _week_ as he filled Hiyori enough that cum began to leak out of his still-stuffed hole.  
  
"Jun-kun," Hiyori whimpered, his face wet with tears. The hot feeling inside of him was enough to bring him over the edge for the second time, weakly spilling onto the sheets below him without being touched with a shaky moan.  
  
Jun couldn't help himself from burying his nose into the nape of Hiyori's neck, inhaling as much of his scent as he could. Hiyori always smelled so _sweet_ , but Jun found himself distractingly more aware of the other omegas pheromones oozing behind him.  
  
Pulling back, Jun turned his head to Ibara, a small startled noise escaping his throat, "Y-You took your collar off?"  
  
The sight was... appealing to say in the very least, and that mixed with the scent made him twitch inside of Hiyori. Ibara's face was sweaty and flushed a color almost as deep as his hair. He was panting quietly, and Jun felt his eyes oddly trained onto the boy's nipples that appeared even through his shirt. His cock was wet and leaking, but not _nearly_ as much as his slick that covered his inner thighs.  
  
"I'm going to fuck you," the words left Jun's mouth before he could stop them, and he slid out of Hiyori rather ungracefully, hearing the other boy let out a yelp.  
  
Ibara shut his eyes, the words making everything throb. He knew he should _stop_ — that he should put his collar and clothes back on and pop a pill, but his body was betraying him. He lost his first time to a man he hardly knew by being this disgraceful but he couldn't find it in himself to stop.  
  
"Jun-kun," Hiyori breathed, finally pushing himself up and turning around. Jun turned to him, and Hiyori smiled, opening his mouth to bare his throat and point at it, "Use this."  
  
Jun wasn't sure if he meant his or Ibara's, but both sounded extremely appealing. Both the omegas scents were enough to rile Jun up again, and Hiyori giggled, shuffling out of the way to give Jun room to lay down.  
  
Hiyori leaned forward, whispering something into Ibara's ear. Jun was going to call them out for whispering but the thought died when Hiyori tugged off the rest of his clothes and Ibara straddled him in reverse, his ass hovering in front of Jun.  
  
"We can both suck it like this," Hiyori licked his lips, settling himself bewteen Jun's legs so him and Ibara faced eachother. Hiyori reached forward, grabbing at Jun's cock and giving a few small pumps, his mouth practically watering at the sight.  
  
"Mm, you can do the honors," Hiyori flicked his eyes up to Ibara, offering him the first taste. Ibara's eyes lidded and he let out a throaty whine, leaning down so he could give the tip a tentative lick. It dripped against his tongue, the salty taste of precum and the sweet taste of Hiyori's slick mingling and it made Ibara groan, shutting his eyes and reaching between his own legs.  
  
"Ah ah," Hiyori tutted, moving to grip at Ibara's arm to stop his movements, "Good omegas don't touch themselves..."  
  
Ibara let out a small huff of defeat, inwardly pouting. He wanted to say he _wasn't_  a good omega, but refrained, deciding that working on Jun's cock was more important. He twirled his tongue around the head, lapping up the mess before gaining enough courage to take Jun in fully.  
  
He breathed steadily through his nose, eyes falling shut as he swallowed what he could down, careful not to gag himself. Hearing Jun groan made his own pride swell, and he pushed further, his eyes tearing up at the strain. A warm wet feeling on his backside was enough to startle him, choking around the cock in his mouth before pulling away completely.  
  
"J-Jun," Ibara groaned, head hanging as he shoved his hips back into the mouth that began exploring him. Jun hummed, licking from Ibara's balls to his twitching hole, letting his tongue slowly push inside. He tasted as sweet as he smelled, and Jun groaned loud and eagerly, gripping at Ibara's thighs to pull him closer.  
  
"His tongue is good, isn't it?" Hiyori breathlessly laughed, feeling himself begin to stir at the scene. Ibara seemed rather distracted by the assault, and Hiyori took the oppurtunity to lap up the underside of Jun's cock, wrapping his mouth around the head and taking it down his throat in one swift movement.  
  
Ibara whined, raising his head to watch as Hiyori swallowed the whole cock down with ease. Ibara would never admit he was jealous of the skill, but could _definitely_ see himself admitting to wanting Hiyori to do it on him. Jun lapped and pressed his tongue in as if he was _hungry_ and it made Ibara's legs shake, feeling his own cock drip onto Jun's chest below.  
  
"Fuck," Ibara panted, far too gone to focus on pleasing anyone else but himself. He tightly gripped at the sheets when Jun's tongue prodded further at his hole, feeling his own orgasm approaching rapidly. "I-If you keep going, I'm gonna—" Ibara squeezed his eyes shut, body shaking before he could even finish his sentence. He tensed up, shivering from head to toe as he came untouched, his cock painting Jun's chest below him. His brain was fuzzy as he pushed back, rubbing himself onto Jun's face to seek more of the pleasure.  
  
Jun hummed as Ibara literally rode out his orgasm, doing his best to lap at the boy who was frantically pushing back into him. He groaned when he felt Hiyori graze his teeth lightly over his cock, pulling back with a wet noise he could hear through Ibara's moans.  
  
"Good boy," Hiyori panted and praised Ibara, who was still a shivering mess. He didn't want to admit it, but that _was_ his first time coming without being touched and his body was still trying to recover. Ibara hardly registered being tugged by Hiyori and pushed by Jun, moving into a sitting position.  
  
"Turn around," Jun nipped at Ibara's neck, tempted to claim the boy for himself. He didn't feel like getting into a dominance fight with Nagisa, so he refrained, lightly tugging on Ibara's hips when he didn't respond  
  
Ibara was vaguely aware of the order, but his body moved with the tug on his hips, weakly shuffling to face Jun. His eyes shot open from his daze when he felt Jun's head prodding at his hole, his hands flying up to grab at the boy.  
  
"Ngh— It's too early, I- It's too _much_ ," Ibara sobbed as Jun slowly pushed inside, his dick throbbing at the _realness_ and _heat_ that a real cock had opposed to the toys he would shove into himself at night. He was already so oversensitive, so overstimulated that all he could do was lean into Jun as he filled him to the brim.  
  
Jun always found it so much easier to just shove his dick in after making his partner come; Ibara was so pliant and twitchy and practically goo in his arms as he slowly pressed into the heat envolping his cock with a throaty groan.  
  
"Jun-kun, you're spreading him so wide," Hiyori played with his own chest as he watched the pair, eyes trained on Ibara's stretched hole from behind. A mixture of Jun's cum and his own slick dripped down his thighs, feeling his own cock already stirring back to hardness, ready for round three. He crawled around the two, clinging onto Jun's arm, sucking on the lobe of his ear, "Jun-kun, let us both ride you," Hiyori breathed, rutting his hips into whatever part of Jun he could reach.  
  
Jun groaned, shoving himself up and completely filling Ibara. The boy was still floppy, but he could still sit up by himself. Jun reached up and pinched at one of Ibara's nipples, eliciting another delicious moan from him, "Ibara, keep riding my cock. You can do that for me, right?" Jun's eyes lidded when the boy gave a shaky nod, peeling himself away from Jun.  
  
Jun smirked at Hiyori, leaning back into the pillows and taunting a finger at him. "Come here, Ohii-san. Let me taste you," Jun hardly had the time to finish before Hiyori cralwed up to him, straddling his chest. Jun grabbed at Hiyori's ass, soft and squishy in his hands as he tugged the boy closer, his cock already beading precum at the tip.  
  
"Jun-kun," Hiyori panted, sliding himself up further. His cock ached to be touched, but Jun pulled him up further, lapping at his hole instead of taking his cock in. Hiyori whined, high and loud as he already rubbed down, feeling the tongue lap at his used hole.  
  
Ibara, however, was having a much harder time. His body felt weak, his legs shaking in effort of even holding himself up. Jun's cock throbbed inside of him, and he bit his lip, determined to get Jun off. _Maybe he'll come back for more if I do_ , Ibara faintly thought, holding his arms up on Jun's hips as he lifted his hips, slowly pushing back down. It only brushed his sweet spot, and he whined, trying again.  
  
"Jun-kun, you're so good," Hiyori couldn't stop his hands from reaching down, lacing his fingers through Jun's hair as he rode down into his face, seeking more of that wet heat.   
  
Jun let out a muffled groan, gripping tightly at Hiyori's thighs. He hardly had any time to breath with the boy squeezing those plump thighs around his head, rubbing down into his face like it was the only thing he knew how to do. Feeling Ibara begin to thrust down into him, moaning and squeezing down onto his cock only made it _worse_ , the two omegas working him for all he had.  
  
Hiyori lightned his grip in Jun's hair, his own eyes teary as he remembered to pull back a bit, letting Jun gasp for air. His thighs quivered, only giving Jun a few second before pushing down again, craving the feeling of Jun's tongue inside of him. "J-Jun-kun, it's—" Hiyori choked out, throwing his head back when Jun complied, pressing his tongue past his ring. His cock leaked onto Jun's forehead, but he didn't dare reach down to stroke it.  
  
Ibara was hardly focused on the other pair, his mind only focusing on the cock throbbing amd dripping inside of him with each pump of his hips. One thrust down made him yelp, hitting his prostate perfectly. "Again," Ibara whined to himself, pressing down to feel the head of Jun's cock brush it again, his own cock bobbing between his thighs.   
  
Jun closed his eyes, his senses completely overwhelmed. Hiyori tasted so sweet, so _good_ , contrasting with the taste of his own cum. Ibara was practically using him as a toy, and the sheer thought of what the scene looked like nearly tipped Jun over the edge. Hiyori pulled away again and Jun took a breath, tugging on Hiyori's thighs.  
  
"Back, let me suck you," Jun managed to get out. Hiyori bit his lip and nodded, shuffling back a bit, his cock smearing against Jun's face, his cheek, and then against those soft lips. "Thanks for the meal."  
  
Hiyori hardly had it in him to hold himseld up anymore, especially when Jun wrapped his lips around his aching cock. Jun only got a few dips in before Hiyori choked on his own breath, not able to warn Jun as he came down his throat, hips bucking forward weakly as he did. Jun groaned around Hiyori's dick, the taste alone pushing him over the edge as he came.  
  
Ibara was startled out of his daze when Jun bucked his hips up, his knot pressing a little too far into his hole as he did. His eyes widdened, his body moving faster than his mind as he sank down, Jun's knot pressing into him and filling him far more than he's ever been. "Jun—" Was all he could choke out before he came, his cock spurting onto Jun's stomach before leaking slowly, his own hips pushing down and milking his own orgasm out. The knot only grew, forcing small spurts out of Ibara's cock as he became impossibly full.  
  
Hiyori slid out of Jun's mouth in a daze, smearing cum against his lips as he did. He took a second to recover, groaning as he swung his leg back over and immediately flopped into the bed, completely spent.  
  
"I-I'm gonna die—" Ibara choked out, legs giving in. He flopped forward, Jun sitting up just in time to catch him. Ibara was completely out of it, eyes rolling before promptly sinking all his weight into Jun, passing out.  
  
"Fuck— did he pass out?" Jun's limbs were still weak, but he did his best to hold up the boy's floppy body. He heard Hiyori giggle next to him, turning to give him a pout upon seeing him ready making himself comfy.   
  
"He's worse than me," Hiyori hummed, reaching push on the boy's arm a bit, but to no avail. "You did just shove your knot in him."  
  
"That was not me," Jun groaned, exasperated as he slowly pulled out of Ibara. Both the boys couldn't help but watch in awe as Jun's cum immediately followed and leaked out of Ibara's abused hole. "I hate both of you, let me clean him up first," Jun shook his head and sighed, getting onto his feet. He tugged his own sweatpants up, tossing Hiyori's clothes back at him, hearing a whine in response.  
  
"No sleeping," Jun scolded before looking around to find something to clean the two up with. While he wasn't every going to admit it, that was one of the luckiest things that had ever happened to him. For once he wanted to praise Nagisa for his short attention span, leaving him with two needy omegas.


End file.
